Endless Summer
by Katrita
Summary: First book in the Seasons series. This is a tale of Kairi Richards, an ordinary sixteen year old, always worrying about things going wrong. What will happen when things DO actually go wrong? VERY wrong.
1. Prologue

**Endless Summer**

**Prologue**

As I stared out of my bedroom window, I felt my eyes widen at the sight of the garden. Normally, the garden was pretty impressive to look at, with it's range of flower blossoms, it's own mini orchard, the old maze, and the many artistic statues situated around the garden so strategically. I had no idea how long the workers had been awake, but they had set up a large pink marquee on the largest of the lawns, and from my window, I could see tables being set up under the marquee. I felt myself smile and looked up to the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the sun was shining confidently. Would we even need a marquee?

"What do you think Kairi?"

I turned to look at my bedroom door and found Daddy standing there, a mischievous grin on his face. I realised that he'd probably been awake before the workers, to make sure everything went as perfect as possible.

"It's… more than I could ever have dreamed of. Thank you Daddy." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Everything has to be right for my little Princess." When he pulled away , I noticed his grin get wider. Suspiciously, I tilted my head slightly and stared at him.

"You're hiding something." I said, slowly, and then watched as he brought out a small box from his pocket.

"Happy birthday Kairi." He smiled and I took the box from his hands, looking at it curiously. As he spoke again, I looked up. "I was going to wrap it up, but I have a feeling that by the end of today, you're going to hate the sight of wrapping paper."

I couldn't help but be excited. Well… wouldn't any sixteen year old be excited at the prospect of opening their first birthday present? Actually, scratch that. Wouldn't any person be excited about opening any present?

"Aren't you gonna open it honey? Unless you can move things with your mind, I think you may have to use your hands."

I smiled and lifted the lid off the box. Laid gently in the middle of it was a small golden heart, on a delicate gold chain. I glanced up at Daddy, and I knew my eyes were shining with tears. His grin had now been replaced by a soft smile.

"It's… beautiful…" I said, amazed by the present. He gently lifted it up, and immediately I noticed how fragile the necklace looked in his huge hands. He carefully undid the clasp, concentrating as he did so, his eyes narrowing slightly until he finally managed the task, and then moved behind me to fix the locket around my neck. It hung down and rested gently just above my bosom. I turned to let Daddy see what it looked like.

"Perfect." He smiled. I stepped into his arms for another hug, and when I pulled away, I caught sight of Daddy brushing away a stray tear. Immediately, I worried. I was a natural worrier, as soon as something happened, I always assumed the worst, and when Daddy started to cry, I worried why he was so sad.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked, my eyes filling with concern for him. He glanced at me, and shook his head.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad honey. I'm crying because I'm happy. My little Princess is growing up."

At that, I blushed a little, and turned my gaze to the floor. "I don't wanna grow up too quickly. I don't wanna leave you and Momma."

"You'll have to sooner or later. We're counting on you going to University so you can earn loads of money and look after us when we need it." Daddy winked at me, and then moved towards my doorway, slowly. When he reached the corridor, he turned and gave me one last smile. "I'd hurry up and get ready. Your mother is running circles around the house, worrying about everything."

I couldn't help but smile, we all knew where I got my worrying skills from. I could just imagine her pacing up and down, worrying that I'd sleep in, or that guests would be late, or that it was gonna rain. I glanced back at the window. Not much chance of that.

"Okay Daddy. I'll see you downstairs. And thank you for the locket. It's the best present I could ever hope for."

"Don't say that just yet." He commented with a laugh, and then left me to get dressed. I danced over to the door, standing on my tiptoes as I walked across the fluffy carpet of my room, and adding a little twirl in as I made my way back to the window. I couldn't stop smiling! Everything was so perfect. Daddy was right. Perfect…

I couldn't help worrying whether something would go wrong though…


	2. Chapter 1

Endless Summer – Chapter 1

The foreboding feeling soon left me as I walked downstairs and entered the dining room where everyone was eagerly waiting. "Here comes the birthday girl" I heard the cheerful voice of Momma and I couldn't help but smile. Everyone seemed so happy and joyous... it wasn't exactly normal. We were a close family, sure, but we had our arguments, like all families did. Were they making an extra effort because of me?

"Don't just stand here Kairi, you have birthday presents to open!" Even my older brother, Paul, was being nice to me. I looked at him suspiciously for a moment, before moving to sit across the table from him. I knew what would happen... we had this little ritual on every single birthday we had. First, the birthday person opened the presents from the immediate family around the dining table, and then everyone got ready... after that, it was usually hard to remember what happened, as the day got more confusing, and seemed to turn into a whirlwind, dragging everyone along with it, despite their protests. I glanced at Daddy and smiled. I had opened the present from him, of course, and wore it proudly around my neck.

"I'll go first then." Momma declared and held out a rather large present for me to take. I did so, willingly. I had been neatly wrapped in pink and silver wrapping paper, and finished off with a large pink bow, placed perfectly in the centre of the present. I could tell without asking that Momma had wrapped the present herself. She was such a perfectionist... and though it was helpful at times... I knew it annoyed some people. Paul got annoyed by it, and I noticed Daddy sometimes turning a blind eye to some of her antics. I think I was the only one who appreciated it fully.

"Thank you Momma." I smiled, and careful began to unwrap the present. Yes... I guess I was a perfectionist at heart too. I felt as though ripping apart such a present was a crime, so instead I found every place where Momma had used tape and carefully pulled the tape away from the wrapping paper, being careful not to tear it. When I'd finished, I had a piece of golded wrapping paper and a few pieces of tape laid neatly on the table. Satisfied with myself, I turned to take the lid off the cardboard box that had been inside the wrapping paper. Inside the box, I noticed something white laid there, which had been folded up neatly. Curiously, I lifted it up to reveal a white dress. I stood up, holding the dress, so I could see it at its full length. It came to about my knees, and had a patch of gold glitter running along the bottom.

"It's for the party today." Momma said. "I know we got you one before, but your father and I saw this one and thought it was perfect."

"Oh momma, it's beautiful. Thank you." I tenderly placed the dress back into the box and moved around the table to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled warmly.

"I knew you'd like it."

Of course she did. Momma and I were so alike, we were always choosing outfits for each other. I got a lot of my features from her. We both had the same strawberry blonde hair, hers cut short, mine left long. We both had the same figure too, I was a little tall for my age though, and I got that from Daddy. Along with the same features, we both had the same preference over styles too.

"Open mine next…" I heard Paul say. "Then we can have breakfast… I'm starving!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Typical Paul… thinking of food as per usual. Despite being so curious as to what he'd gotten me, I made myself sit down as slowly as possible. I think Paul noticed this, but he made no comment. This surprised me… normally, he would have made some comment about blondes being slow and dumb or something.

"Come on then, where's this present?" I asked. I was being impolite, yes, but if he didn't hurry up, all of us would starve. I could feel my stomach churning already at the thought of food.

"Here." He handed over the present and grinned. "And yes, I did pick it out, so don't go around thinking Mum or Dad bought it."

I looked down at the present he'd given me. It was a lot smaller than the one from Momma, but I knew that size was no indication of quality whatsoever. It was wrapped in pale pink wrapping paper, and he'd taped a tag to it, which read "To a sister." I began to unwrap it very much as I had unwrapped Momma's. Carefully, piece by piece, I gently unfolded all of the wrapping paper, until I had uncovered the present inside. Initially, I was shocked. He had chosen this himself?

It was a notebook. But not just any notebook, the outside was covered in glitter and sequins, in the design of a bull. It was the symbol of my star sign, Taurus. Underneath the bull was my name spelled out with gold sequins. The pages themselves were edged in silver, and faintly lined. I looked up at him, and I think he saw the shock in my eyes.

"You're welcome. Now… can we eat?" He set us all off laughing and I stood up and nodded.

"Thank you Paul. I love it." And I placed it on top of the box that had my new dress in it, so I'd be able to take it up to my room when I went to get ready for the party. A few minutes later, and the servants brought in our meal. I call them servants… but they were more like friends… we gave them a lot of money to work for us, as well as their own quarters in the house where they could sleep. We never looked down on them and they respected us, but were able to have a laugh with us when they felt like it. We had never heard any complaints from them.

One of the maids, a girl who was about a year older than me, came around to give me my toast, and smiled, holding out a little package. I looked down at it for a moment.

"For Miss Kairi." She said, smiling.

"Wow… Rose, thank you. I don't know what to say… you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's from all of us, miss. We thought you deserved something for your sixteenth birthday." Rose curtsied slightly and then backed away. I could only smile. Rose was one of the newest maids, but I had taken to her quickly. She reminded me much of myself, she loved to let go every once in a while and just have fun. I remembered her first day here, and how she'd been full of excitement, staring at the house in wonder. That day, I'd taken her on a full tour of the house, proudly explaining this and that. It had brought us a lot closer together, and I considered Rose more of a friend than a servant.

I looked at the present and turned it over in my hands. After a few seconds of silence, I began to unwrap it, very much like I had unwrapped my first two presents. When I uncovered the present, I found a beautiful white scarf folded very neatly into the small box.

"It's to go with your dress, dear." I turned to see the cook, Mrs Rivio, stood behind me. I smiled up at her.

"Thank you." I said, happily. I t was perfect... and I was already looking forward to getting ready for the party. It was probably the last time I'd have control of this day and I wanted to savour it before I was swept about.

Everything was so perfect... I had already received three presents, and I was so happy with them, I couldn't stop smiling. Especially at Paul. His mischievous hazel eyes seemed to follow me wherever I went, and every time my own eyes caught his, I smiled at him, and he grinned back. It was such a good morning, and as I walked back upstairs to get ready for my party, I put aside all my feelings of worry, and just tried to enjoy myself. After all, it was my sixteenth birthday.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as I was walking out of my room, after getting ready for my party, I'd caught sight of myself in the mirror and… I'd been amazed. What an effect the dress had! And I'd used the scarf as decoration, tying it around my neck. My hair was loose and wavy, dropping to my waist, and I had silver hoops in my ears. Daddy's locket was just visible, which I was thankful for, and I'd finished off with make-up and a pair of white high heels. I felt beautiful, and as I walked downstairs, Momma caught sight of me and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Luke… didn't I tell you that dress was perfect?" She asked my father. Daddy just smiled and nodded approvingly. I blushed a little, and tried to change the subject.

"Has anyone arrived yet?"

"Yes… your friend, Emma and her parents are here. Paul's escorted them outside." Momma answered, before looking down at her watch. "I guess it's early. Go say hello and then come and greet your guests as they arrive."

I shot her a grateful look before rushing outside. As I saw Emma standing underneath the marquee, I also saw the band setting up, getting ready to play as people arrived. Well, at least they were here... one less thing for Momma to worry about.

"Kairi!" I heard my name being called and turned just as Emma ran up to me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Emma! Hi! I'm so glad you're the first one here." I said, as I hugged her back. Emma Ruthwell and I had been best friends ever since I moved here, about seven years ago. We'd never argued once since then, and a lot of people said we'd have made great sisters.

"Happy birthday!" She cried as she stepped back. "I gave your present to your mum and… wow! You look absolutely amazing! Vincent's gonna have to follow you around today, to beat off all the guys who are gonna wanna dance with ya!"

"Maybe." I grinned. "And you look pretty hot… anyone special you trying to impress?"

She was wearing a short, pale yellow dress… definitely an outfit to draw attention. And, as she turned away to hide the fact she was blushing, I saw Paul standing by the band, admiring Emma. Well, it looked as though she'd got the guy she wanted. Along with almost every other girl in our year at school, Emma had a huge crush on my brother… however _unlike_ almost every other girl in our year… Emma tried to hide her crush.

"So, um, when's Vincent gonna be here?" She asked, still looking away. I decided to help her change the subject.

"I dunno. Hopefully not till later… I don't think I can cope with him today."

Vincent Meyers was the guy I had been going steady with for about three months now. At first, it had been really fun… Vincent was a popular guy at school and it made a lot of girls envious when he stopped in the middle of school to give me a kiss. But, for the last month or so, he'd been nagging me to go "all the way" with him, and when I'd told him I wasn't ready, he'd stormed off angrily. Emma was the only one I'd told about this, and her advice was to dump him before he went too far.

"Well… let me know if he gets too much and I'll drag you away from him, alright?" She looked up at me and grinned.

"Well… I'd better go play my role of hostess… I'll find you when I'm done." We hugged again and I began to make my way back to the house. When I reached the back doors, I looked back and saw Paul approaching Emma. Well, good. My brother needed a nice girl like Emma to keep him on his feet.

"Kairi! There you are!" Daddy said as he saw me. "Your mother wants you. More people are starting to arrive."

Knowing Momma would probably have a heart attack if I wasn't there to greet the next set of guests, I rushed through the house to the front door. As soon as I got there, I wished I hadn't bothered.

"Mr and Mrs Ravencliffe. It's good to see you. And Marie! How are you dear?" Momma's cheery voice reached me and I came to a halt just as I was about to step out.

"I'm good, Mrs. Stevens. You look beautiful. Where's Kairi? Shouldn't she be greeting people at her birthday party properly?"

She sounded so angelic… and yet, she was the most evil person I knew. Momma had wanted me to invite her, and in the end, I'd given in to please her. As I heard my name, I stepped forward and put on my warmest smile.

"I am sorry Momma. I'll take over now. The band is doing a great job setting up." I turned to Marie and her parents, and I was pleased when I saw Marie scowl. "Mr and Mrs Ravencliff! Marie! I do apologise for my absence. If you'd like to go through to the back snacks are prepared and music will start shortly."

I didn't stare as they walked past me, but I was able to see what Marie was wearing. Well… it was kind of hard not to notice really. It was basically a bright red boobtube, which showed more than enough cleavage, and a blank miniskirt. With her dark red hair and her black leather boots, she looked more like a stripper than a friend coming to a birthday party. I threw my mother a look, and she just sighed and shook her head.

"I'll go and make sure there's no trouble."

"Just keep _that_ away from Paul." I said. I had high hopes for Emma and Paul today, and Marie definitely wasn't going to ruin anything.

"What were her parents thinking?" Momma remarked as she trailed after them.

I took up my position by the door and was surprised to see Vincent and two of his friends making their way up my path. Vincent usually liked to wait till everyone was here, and then make a grand entrance.

"Hey babe…" He said as he reached my front door. He kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Hey, Vince, she's pretty hot." One of his friends commented.

"She," I said, turning to him. "Has a name."

"Fiery too!" His other friend added, laughing. "She been keeping you on your toes, Vince?"

"Pretty much." Vince grinned at me and my legs nearly gave way. Damnit, why did I turn into such an airhead whenever I was around him?

"Umm… you guys can go through if you want." I finally said. Vince stepped up beside me and slipped his arm around my waist.

"I think I'd rather stay here with you." He turned to his friends. "You two go ahead. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

They walked off, laughing, and I smiled gratefully at Vince. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, babe." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply… It was at that moment, that I decided Emma was wrong. I couldn't break up with him. I just… couldn't.


End file.
